bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mashiro Kawashima
Mashiro Kawashima 'is a Soul Reaper in the 13 Court Guard Squads. He is the Lieutenant of Squad 6, he also the twin brother of Squad 6 Lieutenant Kanjiro Kawashima and the son of Hada Kawashima and Miho Kawashima. He is also the clan leader of the Kawashima Clan. Appearance Just like his twin brother Kanjiro, he has black spiky hair. He has a a black tatoo mark on his forehead that has the Squad 6 sign on it. He wears the regular Soul Reaper outfit, with the black kimmino and a turtle neck. In the World of the Living, Mashiro wears a green hoody and with his hands in his pockets and has headphones round his neck. Personality Mashiro is very strict on rules, unlike his brother Kanjiro. He is always commanding his squad to do things and he is quite bossy towards the other squad members. This is why he is greatly disliked by most of the unseated officers in the squad. In the World of the Living, Mashiro begins to like music and chocolate cake. He is very annoyed when somebody makes remarks on his brown and black hair. He always calm when fighting and doesn't care what the enemy thinks of him. Mashiro always puts others first than himself and will protect them. Plot World of the Living Arc Mashiro is first mentioned by Akio Kuno and was chosen as Lieutenant. Near the end of the arc, Mashiro appears again, waiting for Kanjiro and Takiji at the Senkaimon. Mashiro tells Kanjiro that they're is going to be a sparring match and Mashiro asks who he'll pick. Kanjiro says Takiji since he's a strong Lieutenant. Rise of the Arrancar Arc Mashiro was waiting for Rukia to come with Sentaro. After, Kanjiro had finished his fight, Mashiro had to take his stance to get ready and fight against Ken. When Matsuo tells him and Ken to get up and start to fighting. They both charged at eachother and started fighting. Ken knew Mashiro had a Bankai, so he replies with that he'll release it later. Both still clashing swords at each other, Mashiro jumps and slams his sword into Ken's shoulder, but Ken luckily dodges uses Shunpo. Using Nagareboshi, Mashiro dodges them. When Ken, knocks him to the ground, he gets up and releases his Banaki. Easily, Mashiro stabbed Ken with the double blades. Picked to for investigation, Mashiro mentions that Saskibe woud be proud if he were here. Shina tells them to spread out, so Mashiro does so. While looking for the Arrancars, Mashiro kept using Flash step to find them. He got annoyed and wondered why they wouldn't show themselves. Then he hopes that Gasaku is doing alright. Mashiro stumbles across a dead soul and does a Konso on her. When Mashiro sees two other Arrancars, Mashiro comes first and the others follow. Naizen says he wants to fight them along with Mashiro. After Naizen's fight is finished, Kanjiro didn't hear anything. Mashiro states he was mute, so he couldn't talk. Shina says he didn't talk himself, but then Mashiro contradicts her saying that he won't care. As Shina is reading a book, Mashiro goes towards Shina and tells her that he heard from Hanataro that she opposed of him and Kanjiro of being Lieutenants. She turns around and Mashiro asks if there is a problem with that. She states that it was weird for two brothers to be Lieutenant on the same day, unless you were planning something. Naizen couldn't believed he agreed and then Shina grabs him by the neck, Mashiro watches. When Kanjiro and Hanataro walk in, they give the numbers of the Arrancars, Mashiro asks why it took so long. Kanjiro wanted to do a powerful attack, but it would unchallenging. In the house, Kanjiro presents a cylinder like object and Mashiro wonders what it is. He is told it is a Local Reactor. Mashiro watches as they laugh at Shina's silliness. Then as an Arrancar was detected they start to head over there. After Kanjiro gets a fuelled fight against Memé Veneranda, Lisa Asana apeears before them. She introdouces her self and Kanjiro wants to fight her. Shina tells Kanjiro that his appearance and personality don't go. Shina tells the Arrancar her purpose and she tells her, annoyed for giving a really angry anwser, she fires a Hado 33 Sokatsui at Lisa, but she uses Sonido, Mashiro then mentions that she dissapeared, so they head back to the house. They are given orders to wait for Akito Urahara, as he comes, he opens the Garganta for them and they walk into it. After, Mashiro looks at Takiji and is joyed that he is there, along with Gasaku. He then mentioned that they need to stratagise. Gasaku calls Mashiro by his last name, both of them turn round and Gasaku states that he meant Mashiro. As he is about to state one, Lisa cuts his line off. In Hueco Mundo, Maashiro and Kanjiro take on the Fraccion, they then start killing them ony by one. Then, getting annoyed at how manny Arrancar there were, they both decided to go Bankai. They both put thier Zanpakuto's acrouss eachother and then looked at each other smilling and kill the Fraccion. Afer, Takiji and Izuru get the Garganta up and then, they all start running through. A week had passed and then Mashiro was appointed Head of the Kawashima Clan. Mashiro asked Hada about Takiji, which is because Takiji needs to reach Bankai. For Kanjiro he is always training. Hada states that his strict personality is fit for him. After the discussion, he tells his brother he'll be Clan leader. Kanjiro and Takiji already knew, but Kanjiro says that if he becomes Head Captain, he'll be happy for Mashiro. As the ceremony starts, Mashiro has leaves thrown on him by little girls who serve the family. Mashiro enters Renji's office and wonders why he is stressed. He learns that he was appointed to do the Lieutenant Q&A. He then talls Renji to ask him first. Renji aksed him what he thinks of Tatsui. He states that she's friendly and shy and not suitable for Captain. He asks him honesty or respect. Mashiro doesn't care if no one respected him. Renji asks him where he sees himself in 40 years, Mashiro replies with Head Captain. Generations Arc Mashiro was sentenced to the Simulation Room where they'll fight others from different Generations. When Rangiku was fighting Evil Rangiku, Mashiro began to notice the fight could go on forever. Renji states it's the evil version, the motives are quite different and Rangiku can adapt in these situations. Renji was picked by the light, Mashiro smiled at this and told Renji it was his turn to fight. Renji stands up and heads to the area he is supposed to fight on. When it Sosuke Aizen that Renji had to fight Mashiro was quite shocked that a strong person was already in the fight. After the fight, the lights began to randomise again and chose Mashiro. Matsuo calls him out by his Clan Name. Proudly, Mashiro walks to the area, getting ready to fight his opponent. Mashiro's opponent turns out to be the previous 6th Espada Grimmjow Jaeggerjaquez. They both clashed rapidly and started to fight each other. Mashiro, quickly asorbs the power of the Cero by slashing his Zanpakuto at it. Grimmjow states that it won't make him a winer. Grimmjow, thinking that the Cero can be sent back, he tells him this. Mashiro states it'll transcend into Bankai. Mashiro goes Bankai and Grimmjow uses his Ressureccion and they both attack each other, then Mashiro wins. As it was Matsuo's turn to fight, he watches quite closely at what is happening. Gasaku wondered why Renji wasn't scared, stating that it was bound to happen. Mashiro takes them as wise words and tells Gasaku to deal with it. As the Dezimiert Falken attacked, they kidnapped Mashiro and his brother Kanjiro and took them to their hideout. Dezimiert Falken Arc In the HQ of the Dezimiert Falken, Mashiro and Kanjiro are both being held by their hairs and Lukas notifies them of the Gotei 13's rescue. Lukas then appears back before him and his brother, telling him that's it's time. Mashiro questions this and wonders what he is talking about. When Kanjiro spits on Lukas, Mashiro is the concerned about this and Lukas takes their Zanpakuto's. He watches as they somehow go Shikai and wonders how. Next, Kanjiro, furiously mentions that he'll kill Lukas's family when he gets out. Lukas replies to himthat his family is already dead. Mashiro asks who it was and Lukas reveals it was Julien Herzfeld. Back in the room, Sutairu no Kara happpens and Mashiro's hair begins to change to green. Mashiro rushes to help Kanjiro, using Hado 1 to break the chain. While, Mashiro and Kanjiro are running throught the pathway, Kanjiro is going crazy and Mashiro is worried, telling him to calm down. Kanjiro mentions the fact that they took his Zanpakuto and wonders how he'll feel. But Mashiro reminds him that his has been stollen as well. When Kanjiro sent Marie Lüz flying with a punch, Mashiro appeared towards Matsuo and Yachiru. Mashiro asks if Yachiru is going to fight. Yachiru states that they'll easily win, however she might join. As he flies up the crack he meets Matsuo and greets him. More into the fight, Matsuo counters Marie's attacks with water arrows and without her noticing, Mashiro fires of Sokatsui. After the attack, she states that the spell is low, only to be flown into the airt by Kanjiro. Marie asked him what he wanted and Kanjiro heard that she wanted the eclipse. This shocked Mashiro, as this is the point of them wanting their Zanpakuto's. After, Marie then reveals to them their Zanpakuto's are kido types and their Bankai's is acutally the Shikai. Finally, they get towards Marie and fire of Sokatsui at her. Mashiro noticed that Matsuo was not using his full power. When Matsuo begins to strike, Mashiro uses Shunpo and punches Maarie in the face. Matsuo congratulates him at this but Mashiro mentions that he isn't good at Hakuda, so he needs his Zanpakuto. When Marie is about to hit Mashiro, Kanjiro comes to the rescue and hits her. Matsuo asks Mashiro for why Kanjiro has gone mad. Mashiro reveals that it is because of the bond with his Zanpakuto and always confessing his thoughts and training with it. After clearing it up, Mashiro wondered if his brother was normal. Only to realise that he isn't. Matsuo then announces that Kanjiro will fight Marie. Mashiro tells his brother not to use too muh spiritual pressure as he might die. Matsuo thinks that it's odd. Mashiro then thought that when Matsuo beame Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, he was thinking he'd be smat and serious. Matsuo lectures him on the fact that high priorties doesn't change you. While thinking along with the Captain-Commander, he then thought of Kido. Yachiru comments on his reckless Kidou usage. Mashiro mentions that he could hit Marie with the speed he sends it at. Mashiro asks Matsuo to use his Zanpakuto to help the others. Matsuo obeys his orders and uses his technique to send a line of water in each side, this unknowingly cuts Lukas's arm. Back outside the cave, Matsuo asks what Mashiro was wanting him to do. Mashiro mentions that Lukas's reaitsu has dropped. Later, Kanjiro fires of kido and Mashiro catches him and says he doesn't have to be reckless. After Tatsui had attacked Marie, Mashiro noticed Takiji and came towards him and they greeted each other. Takiji tells Mashiro the information he got from Eijiro Ikoma. Mashiro is then shocked at this. When Marie activates her Quincy: Vollständig, Mashiro protests that they can't fight her so Matsuo tells him to go help. Moreover, Marie sends a blast and is stopped by Renji. However, the blast hits Mashiro. After Marie is defeated, Mashiro rises and Matsuo tells them that he missed a meeting because of them. He then mentions Hideyoshi Matsuki. Mashiro's Zanpakuto is then given to him. As they're walking, Shina mentions the seperate ways they went. Mashiro solves this by mentioning that the spots where custom and resembled the same way two Pluses could not enter the Soul Society in the same place. Takiji then finds it weird that Yachiru beat the last person and Mashiro agreed with this. As they are walkin, a tunnel appears and Mashiro gloats about this and they walk through. Relationship and Friendships 'Kanjiro Kawashima: Being twin brothers and each having a different personalitlity the both want to discover what the Eclispe is. They are both ready for anything, usually they'd fight together and win together. Renji Abarai: Mashiro has greatest respects for his Captain, they either seen ordering some troops or on a special task mission together. Mashiro looks up to him and knows that he the Captain who is willing to aim for a goal. Rangiku Matsumoto: Mashiro gets really annoyed at Rangiku's immature and slackish behaviour, he always move from her everytime he see's her. Takiji Koyama: Both being the same rank, Takiji and Mashiro are seen strolling around all lot and are best friends. Mashiro and Takiji are both know to battle others and every one in the 13 Court Guard Squads knew they'd be best of friends. Powers and Abilities Kidō Expert: Being shown as reckless with Kidō, he is quite great at, which earns him an expert level. Mashiro is deadly with Kido and is able to give a fierce strike with ease. He is even able to take on many Fraccion on easily without trouble. Mashiro was able to take on 2 Arrancars with just Hado 31. Swordmanship Master: Mashiro is quite tatical at swordplay, since he fights with his brother almost all day long, he knows how find their opponents weak points and and their attacks. He is also easily to hold his own against Takiji, who is always on the offensive with swordplay. Easily recognisable, this is one of Mashiro's most best attributes. With his enchanced strength, Mashiro is more fierce and really quick on his moves to his opponent. : Seikakuna Supin '(正確なスピン, ''Accurate Spin): This is one of Mashiro's deadly techniques, which involves him using his Zanpakuto. Mashiro spins his sword in a really fast motion to make it look like there is two swords and strike towards his tricked opponent. '''Enchanced Strength: Mashiro, unlike his brother Kanjiro, who has an enchanced defence, he has an enchanced strength, wanting to finish fights quick. His stength is unbeliavbly strong and he is easily able to cope with such dangerous power moves. Fast Growth Rate: Rare towards the Kawashama clan, Mashiro can progress really quick. This was first noticed in Shino' Acadamey that he was able to fire a Kido attack faster and farer than the otheres. Sutairu to Kara: Mashiro is born with a trait that for a few months his hair style and color change. This is bothersome to Kanjiro, but Mashiro doesn't care. Tactitian: Mashiro is always thinking(as said by Renji Abarai). Mashiro is very excellent at switching from defence to attack and finding a way to kill his oppenent, by finding their weak spots. Zanpakutō Taiingeki '''(太陰撃): Like all Soul Reapers, Mashiro's Zanpakutō, is like any other. A plain and simple Katana. :: '''Shikai: The command to release is "Night Time Awakens". The sword alters drastically, the sword starts to get much longer and gains white stripes by the sides, and the blade goes completely black. :: Bankai: 'Kagayaku Taingeki'(輝く太陰撃): The sword makes a very drastic change, the Zanpakutō, transforms into a double blade, which can be lengthened and fused into just one Zanpakutō. Also, Mashiro's kimmino turns into trousers and he has a grey assassin hood, just like his brothers. Category:6th Division Category:Lieutenant Category:Male Category:Fanon Character